Blog użytkownika:Silvergun123/Odcinek 15 - przebieg.
Ok, wkońcu wziełam się za napisanie tego wpisu, bo zdeczka wkurzają mnie te pytania. Będzie to napisane, z mojego punktu widzenia. Więc to solucja nie będzie. Debrah pyta nas o Kastiela. Możemy ją spławić, albo powiedzieć gdzie jest. Ja ją spławiłam i powiedziałam, że jest na sali gimnastycznej. Wchodzimy na korytarz, nasza Su MYŚLI(!) "Zastanawiam się, kim może być ta dziewczyna. Szukała Kastiela. Po prostu nie widać, że to jest jego typ dziewczyny." Idziemy na następną część korytarza i spotykamy Nataniela. On pyta nas "Więc, Silvergun jak Ci się podobał koncert?" Mamy dwie odpowiedzi. Możemy, go spławić i powiedzieć, że szukamy Kastiela, albo powiedzieć, że nam się bradzo podobał i pochwalić kostiumy. Wybrałam pierwszą opcje. Standardowy fejspalm Nataniela. Wchodzimy do pomieszczenia gdzie odbywał się koncert. Spotykamy Kasa. Mamy dialog. Mówimy, że ktoś go szukał. "Mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie?" Mamy opcje, typu "Tia, bardzo śmieszne! Nie mówię o sobie." I "chamską" opcje, czyli "Co nie rozmawiasz z żadną inną dziewczyną?" Wybrałam drugą opcje. (Nie ogarniam co on wtedy powiedział!) Na to, że miał wiele dziewczyn w spódnicy po koncercie(?). Nasza Su oburzona. "JAK?" i "Wiele dziewcząt? Miałeś wtedy sukces!". Wybrałam opcję "Jak?" Odpowiedział, że "Istniejesz nie tylko ty, ale nie mart się jesteś na mojej liście." Su egejn oburzona. Mamy trzy opcje. "Nie zmieniaj tematu! Co chciały te dziewczyny?", "Możesz skreślić mnie odrazu, nie masz szans." i "Nie martwię się, jak zobaczą twoje złe usposobienie, ucieknął odrazu". Wybrałam odpowiedź pierwszą. On na to,że "Dzwoniły do mnie i mówiły, że mnie kochają. I zadawały głupie pytania. Su myśli o czymś czego nie ogarniam. Następne teksty których nie ogarniam. Wreszcie, Kas mówi, że nie ma zamiaru spędzać więcej czasu w liceum. Możemy iść z nim, albo samej. Ja wybrałam pierwszą opcje. On, coś w stylu "nie możesz iść bezemnie?" Wychodzimy z sali z Kasem. Su myśli, że wszyscy byli tu wcześniej, a teraz jest pusta i to dziwnie wygląda. Wtedy, Kas na to, że zgodził się wyjść z nami. I coś, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Kastaniel pyta nas co o tym myślimy. My na to, że nic szczegulnego. Dlaczego pytasz? Ja tylko zadałem pytanie. Na to my, jesteś teraz mną zainteresowany? Kas na to, że masz prawo pytać mnie co myślę? My na to, że mamy także prawo dokuczać. Kas, że nie, bo to jego domena. TERAZ COŚ CO ROZWALA SYSTEM Su: Podoba Ci się sukienka jaką zrobiła dla mnie Rozalia? thumb|138px|To jest takowa sukienka. Kas: '''Tak, nie jest zła. '''Su: '''Znalazłeś moje piękno w środku? (JEZUS MARIA, PRZEPRASZAM ZA TAKĄ SKŁADNIE!) '''Kas: '''To wyglądało jak, dzieciak udający kobietę. Więc, to było świetne. '''Su: EJ, TO BYŁO ZŁE! Kas: 'Daj spokój. Może nie piękna w głowie, ale wciąż piękna w sukience. '''Su: '''D-dziękuję! (WKOŃCU!) I TERAZ KAS O NASZYCH CYCKACH. Kas: Szkoda, że dekolt, nie miało co wypełnić. Su: ... Zawsze miła uwaga. Ok. Wychodzimy na plac. Su myśli "miałam iść do domu gdy ktoś złapał mnie za ramię" osobiście myślałam, że to Debrah, ale jak się okazało to był Kastiel. Mówi nam, że chciałby osprowadzić nas do domy, ale nie ma czasu. My na to, że ma się nie martwić i, że same to zrobimy. Żegnamy się z nim i idziemy do domu. Na następny dzień idziemy do szkoły i wchodzimy na korytarz. Słyszymy DING DONG i musimy iść do klasy B. Wchodzimy do niej, jednak nasza Su widzi, że nie ma Kastiela i Nataniela. Dyrektorka, dziękuje nam za poco przy koncercie w odcinku 14. Wychodzimy z klasy i spotykamy Arimina. Mamy z nim kródki dialog. Pytamy go czy widział Kasa. On na to, że nie. Koniec dialogu. Idziemy na koniec korytarza. Spotykamy Peggy i mamy dialog. Wychodzimy. Idziemy do klasy A. Spotykamy Alexy. Alexy: To naprawdę fajna szkoła! Biegi, koncerty i noce w mieście! Su: Noce w mieście? Alexy: Jestem pewien! Rozmawiał z dyrektorką! Zabiorą nas do sklepów! Su: Nie ma potrzeby, by zbierać fundusze na ten... Alexy:Jest rzeczywiście. Pieniaze są dla nas na zakupy! Su:(Nie będę rozwalać jego marzeń) Alexy: Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? Su: Tak i dlatego Cię kocham! Alexy: Haha. Jesteś taka miła. '''Mamy koniec dyskusji. Wychodzimy spotykamy Armina. Mamy krótki dialog. Idzimy na plac. Spotykamy Rozalie. ' Su: Cześć Rozalio! Wczoraj była dziewczyna która szukała Kastiela, miał dziury w jeansach. Widziałaś? Rozalia: Nie. Kto to był? Su:Właśnie nie wiem. Dlatego pytam. Roz: Nie pytasz właściwej osoby. Przepraszam! 'Mamy koniec dyskusji. Wchodzimy na gimnastyczną. Spotykamy Melanie. ' Mel: Zastanawiam co szkoła dla nas przygotowuje! Su: Ty nie wiesz? Myślałam, że gospodarze wiedzą. Mel:Może Nataniel wie. Ja go dzisiaj jeszcze nie widziałam, więc jak go znajdziesz zapytaj go. Su: Ok. Widziałaś może po koncercie dziewczynę z brązowymi włosami po koncercie? Wyglądała całkiem dobrze/seksownie. Mel: Widziałam piękną blondynkę, która była z Lysiem. Ale to nie ta... Su: Szkoda myślałam, że wiesz kto to był. '''Chodzimy trochę i na placu spotykamy Rozalie. Roza: Jestem pewna, że nauczyciele przygotowują wycieczkę za granicę dla nas! Su:Myyślisz? Było by miło. Roz:(Mówi coś o Leo.) Koniec dyskusji. Wchodzimy do klasy A. Spotykamy Lysandra. ''' Lysander: Witam. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy widziałaś dzisiaj Kastiela? Su:Jeszcze nie. A ty? Lys: Nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest chory. Su: Ale by nas ostrzegł w tym wypadku, tak? Lys: Jestem zaniepokojony. Su: Chciałam Cię o coś zapytać. Widziłeś wczoraj dziewczynę z brązowymi włosa, dziurami w jeansach i szukała Kasa? Lys: Nie, albo po prostu nie pamiętam. Su:(To jest bardzo możliwe) Chodzimy troszkę i spotykamy Amber. Znowu ma do nas pretensje o nic. Trudno. Nie reagujemy i idziemy dalej. Wchodzimy do klasy i widzimy Alexy. Myślimy o czymś i wychodzimy na korytarz. Widzimy Amber, która całkowicie nas ignoruje. Naszej Su, podoba się to i twierdzi, że tak powinno być cały rok. Idziemy na kolejną część korytarza. Su stwierdza, że nie widziała dzisiaj ani Kastiela, ani Nataniela. I nikt nie wie, kto jest tamtą dziewczyną. Nagle spotykamy Debreh. Debrah: No cześć. To ty pomogłaś mi znaleść Kastiela wczoraj. Su: C-cześć! (Co ona tu robi? Co ona robi w szkole?) Deb.: Widzę, że jesteś zaskoczona. Rozumiem, że nie było Cię tu ktiedy się tu uczyłam. Su: Jesteś byłą uczennicą szkoły? Deb: Bingo! Jestem Debrah. Miło mi cię poznać. Su: Jestem Silvergun. (Była studentka. Dlatego znała Kastiela! Jednak, sądząc po wyglądzie każdy powinien ją znać.) Deb: Przepraszam, że nie pogadamy dłużej, ale chcę zobaczy moich starych przyjaciół! Na razie! Su: Na razie.. Su:(mam złe przeczucia. Jest gorzej niż wcześniej.) '''Nagle za naszych pleców wyłania się Lysander. Lys:Ona wróciła. Su:L-Lysander? ( On słuchał? Chociaż, pierwszy powiedział, żeby nie wtrącać się w cudze sprawy.) Lys: Chcę wiedzieć co ona tu robi? Su: To ona szukała Kasa wczoraj. Wiesz, czego ona chciała? Lys: Mam pomysł. Przepraszam, ale muszę przejść. Su: Proszę powiedz mi! Lys:Później dobrzę? Su: Oh, w porzątku. (Patrzy poważnie na Debrę. Przynajmniej teraz znam jej imię.) Wychodzimy na plac. Widzimy Armina, Alexy i Kentin. Ken: Moje ubrania są bardzo dobre! Będę je zmieniać? (WTLUMP) Alexy: Zmień przynajmniej spodnie. (ZNOWU COŚ CZEGO NIE OGARNIAM) Ken: TO nie był obóz odzyskiwania, tylko szkoła wojskowa! Armin: Jest jakaś różnica? Ken: Silvergun! Powiedz im, że jestem w porządku! Su: Uh... tak to jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że... Armin: Możemy poprosić o co chcemy? Kól!. Silvergun przynieś mi ostatni Gamebpx3300! Czarny! Su: Myślę, że nie... Ken: Możesz przestać, jasne? Su: Kentin on tylko tak dokucza, to wszystko. Ken: To irytujące. Alexy: Ok, Ok. Stop w tym momencie. Su: (To koszmarne z tymi ludzmi...) EGEJN SORY ZA SKŁADNIE. Armin: Co robisz Silvergun? Su: Chciałam zapytać innych co wiedzą o Debrah. Armin: Kto? Su:Debra były student. Armin:Nie wiem. Su: (To normalne. Przecierz niedawno przyjechałeś) Alexy: Chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej o niej z ciekawości? Su: Nie. Mam złe przeczucia. Alexy: Ach tak? Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? Su: Chcesz? Zawsze lepiej we dwoje! Alexy: Chodźmy więc! Kentin: To przyjemność nie widzeć Ciebie Alexy. Armin: (Mówi coś o zwycięstwie) Su:(Biedny Kentin) Idziemy na korytarz z Alexy. Pytan nas się czy wiemy co mamy robić. Jednak, nasza Su jest idiotką i nie ma planu. Alexy daje pomysł pytania innych. Su uradowana. Alexy, mówi nam "Ok, chodźmy więc" Spotykamy Armina. Armin: Z tego co słyszałem, nikt nie ma nic przeciwko tejże dziewczynie. Widzocznie silvergun, jesteś w błędzie. Su, jednak chce mieć pewność. Armina ciekawi co tak bardzo nam w niej przeszkadza. Odpwoiedź jest prosta. Jest zbyt idealna. Armin, mówi nam, że jesteśmy po prostu zazdrosne. Nasza su jednak temu zaprzecza. Alexy to potwierdza. Su jest bardzo sfrustrowana i czuje, że nikt jej nie wspiera. Sucrette myśli o tym, że może Amber coś wie. Alexy nas pyta czemu tak myślimy. Bo, jest w TYM towarzystwie. Oczywiście, Amber wita nas z otwartymi ramionami. Amber: Czego oboje chcecie? Su: Cóż ... Spotkałam byłą studentkę wcześniej i chciałbym dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o niej... Może znasz ją. Jej nazwa jest Debrah, i... Amber: JAK? Su:(Wow, ta reakcja nie wróży nic dobrego) Amber: Chodzcie dziewczyny! Musimy coś tam znaleść! SU:(Odeszły w pośpiechu) Alexy: Oh, wiedziałem to. Ta debrah nie wydaje się być dobrym człowiekiem. Su: Nie. Przeciwnie. Byłam w błędzie. Alexy: W jaki sposób? Su: Cóż Amber nie podoba się. Alexy: Znane "Wróg mojego wroga, jest moim przyjacielem". Su: Tak. (Zauważyłam, że Amber też jest teraz inna) Idziemy na plac. Spotykamy Iris. Jak zwykle pytamy ją o Debrah. Jak zwykle. Przecież Deb. ma nienaganną opinie. Iris, uważa że to super, że Deb wóciła. Nasza Su, jest rozczarowana. Kiedy pytamy, czemu tak się cieszy ona odpowiada, że? Oczywiście! Ona jest bardzo miła! Zawsze pomaga mi z matematyką. Zawsze pomagała, gdy ktoś miał jakiś problem! Jesteś podobna do niej! Su: N-Naprawdę? Iris: Tak! Ona zawsze była gotowa do pomocy innym! Mam nadziej, że się to nie zmieniło. Wiesz, gdzie ona jest? Su: Nie przeporaszam. Iris: To nie ma znaczenia! Do zobaczenia! Debrah to wielka niespodzianka! Alexy: Może masz to przeczucie, bo czuje się w niebespieczeństwie! Boisz się, że ona zajmie twoje miejsce! Alen, nie martw się! Tak się nie stanie. Su: Nie sorry, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego. I tak Iris widzi we wszystkim dobro, chodźmy szukać dalej! Alexy: Ja tylko zechcesz! Idziemy na korytarz spotykamy Amber która, ma takie samo zadanie jak my. Twierdzi, że z tym makijażem i ubraniem wyglądać jeszcze brzydziej! Oczywiscie Sucrette musi wiedzieć wszystko. Charlotte, pociesza Amber mówiąć, że ona wyglądak prostytutka i Amber ma więcej klasy od niej. Alexy, pyta nas czy tak wyglądają rozmowy dziewczyn. My musimy jej dogryść i powiedzieć, że tylko między szkodnikami. Idzimy dalej. Spotykamy Rozalie. Ona nas pyta o byłą studentkę, czyli Debrah. My, się pytamy czy coś wie? Nie za wiele, ale wiem, że ktoś, miły! Nie mieliśmy dużo okazji porozmawiać, bo był całkowicie pochłonięty swoją muzyką, a jak zawsze był z Leigh, trudno było przejść. Su: Pochłonięta muzyką? Alexy: To miła dziewczyna! Rozalia mówi nam, o tym, że jest gwiazdą. Pytamy się czemu w takim razie tu jest?! Ona na to, że nie wie. Debrah była z Iris. Alexy: Dziewczyna gra w zespole? To idealne dla Kasiela! Su:(Wszystko zaczyna się robić coraz czystrze.) Idziemy na klatkę schodową. Lys: Według Iris zacząłaśprosić o informacje o Debrah. Su: Tak. Jestem ciekawa, ale to nie tak że nic nie wiem. Lys: Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem wcześniej. Co chcesz wiedzieć? Su: Kiem ona jest? Z wyjątkiem starego ucznia. Lys:' JEST EX KASTIELA' Su: (JESTEM PEWNA) Alexy: Ex? To co się stało że jest EX? Lys: Kastiel nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Zacząłem uczestniczyć, w tym czasie. Nie chciałem rozdrapywać starych ran. Su: To ona go rzuciła? Lys: Tak. Su: To czemu chce go teraz? Lys: Ja też nie wiem ... Może zmieniła zdanie? Naprawdę chcę, porozmawiać z Kastielem, byłoby łatwiej... ale pozostaje nieosiągalny... Su:(Lysander nie wygląda najlepiej) Alexy: Ale prócz histori z Kastielem, nie zrobiła nic złego? Lys:Ale to boli Kastiela... Alexy: Nie możemy osądzać, ludzi po ich związkach! Ona na pewno miała dobry powód, by go opóścić. Su: PO JAKIEJ STRONIE JESTEŚ? Alexy: Z tej prawdziwej. :D Su:(To jest zamaskowany złoczyńca.) Lys:Mam pewną propozycje. Su:Jaką propozycje? Lys: Nie chciała mi powiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że ona nie chce by on grał w jej zespole. Su: Ja też nie! To by było okropne! Lys: W pełni się z tobą zgadzam. Idziemy na dziedziniec. Spotykamy całą hepi, słit, kjut w motylkach i w tęczy IRIS. Mówi nam o ty, ze Deb. woule się nie zmieniła i że jest wery hepi. Chyba nie podoba jej się jej ubranie, ale jej to pasuje. Mówi, że chciałaby być taka ładna. Alexy: Weź nie martw się! Su:(Alexy zawsze miły dla wszystkich) Łazimy po szkole i pytamy o Debrah. W końcu Melody mówi nam o jej nowej płycie. Musimy ją kupić. Kosztuje 17 S. Kupiłyśmy album. Alexy: Tak, prawda! Su: Tak, to jest dobre! Alexy: Super posłuchajmy! Su:Masz odtwarzacz u siebie? Alexy: O nie. To do domu. Możesz poczekać, zaraz wrócę. Su: Ok, do zobaczenia! Alexy: To jest dobre! Możesz słuchać. (Mówi coś o odtwarzaczu) Su:(NACISNEŁAM COŚ I NIE WIEM CO) Alexy: No, to jest dobre. Ja tylko daje swoją opinie. Su: Ok, jak chcesz. (Te utwory były dosyć dobre. Ale, żaden z nich nie zasłygiwał na kilkukrotne odtworzenia. Debrah ma ładni głos, ale bardziej..) Alexy: To nie jest złe, ale to jest całkie beznajdziejne jak na muzykę, nie sądzisz? Su: Tak. Muzyka Lysandra i Kastiela podczas koncertu były o wiele lepsze. Alexy: Może ona przyszła dlatego, zę chce zobaczyć jak grają, albo stworzyć razem coś dobrego? Su: Tak... to nieuniknione wnisoki. (Coś o kastielu) Alexy: O daj spokój. On nie może opuścić szkoły, o tak. Jego rodzice muszą wyrazić zgodę. Su: Wiesz, on jest wyzwolony. Sam podejmuje decyzje. Alexy: Tak! Mam nadzieje, że nie będziesz się o nic martwić. Su: Mam nadzieję, że tak. (Alexy wziął okładkę albumu i zaczął patrzeć na książeczke, która była w środku) Alexy: W każdym razie, ma intrygujące pozy na tym albumie. Jak wszystkie gwiazdki. Su: to daleko do obrazu miłej i pomocnej dziewczyny, nie sądzisz? Alexy:(Broni Debrah) Su: To dziwne, choć... Ona ma postawe dziewczyny, która jest piękna i wie o tym. Idziemy na korytarz i spotykamy Armina. Kocham go za to, że pomylił jej imię. Armin:Właśnie mój brat powiedział mi o tym, że nadal szukasz informacji na temat tej Debory. Su: Ona nazywa się Debrah. Alexy: To trache tak jak... Byłem nazywany Alexy i nikt nic nie robił. Su: To dla tego, że jesteście bliźniakami. Tu nie ma nic do "widzenia". Alexy: (Pyta nas czy może pomóc) Su:Jasne, że tak! Tylko nie wiem, na czym mam skupić swoje badabia. (Mamy krótki dialog, ale nie chce mi się tłumaczyć) Idziemy i widzimy Alexy. Pyta nas co robimy. Odpowiadamy mu, że szukamy pana frazowskiego. Alexy: Aha, to jest to. Zostawiliście "Sprawę Dabrah"? Armin: Nie ona ma na imię Emma! Su: Nie, on miał rację. I nie, nie poddajemy się. Alexy:Czemu szukacie pana Frazowskiego? Su: Żeby, wejść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Alexy: ... Su:(Patrzy dziwnie na Armina.) Armin: *Uśmiecha się* Su: (A Armin, ma rozpromieniony uśmiech. Co się dzieje?) Armina, jest sprytny i oszukuje pana Frazowskiego, którego znajdziemy w klsie B. Mówi mu, że musi iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by wziąść gre, która została skonfiskowana. Pan Frazowski mu wierzy. Armin: Widzisz co Ci mówiłem? :D Su: Po prostu chciałeś odzyskać grę. Armin: Nigdy mi nie skonfiskowali gry! (Mówi coś o Alexy) Su:(Tak to prawda.) Armin: Idziemy? Su: (Rzucił klucze na mój nos) Tak, chodźmy. Wychodzimy na korytarz. Su: Coż, nadal masz klucze Armin? Armin:Tak oczywiście. Su:(On kręci je wokół palca) Uważaj, bo... Armin: Ale, nie martw się. Już biegnę. Su: (W tym samym czasie klucze zsuneły się z jego palców.) Arimin:UPS... Su:(Oglądaliśmy przelatywanie kluczy nad naszymi głowiami i lądowanie, na górze szafki. Armin: Ok, ok. Może miasz rację... Su: To jest prawda! Zabiją nas. X.X Armin: Musisz umrzeć. Su: Nie żartuj to nie czas! Pomóż mi je odzyskać! Dobrze, że trzeba tylko odcunąć szafkę. Armin: Dobrze, że trzeba tylko prznieść pudełka. (Tu chodzi, chyba o to, że każda szafka to osobne pudełko" Su:Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? Nie upuscisz ich? Armin: Nie martw się, już biegnę! Su: Powiedziałeś to przed upadkiem kluczy! Alexy: Będę bardziej uważać! Su: (Patrzyłam na niego z obawą, ale dzięki Bogu nic się nie stało.) Jak się okazało, szafki były przymocowane łańcuchem do ściany, Su spytała się czy nie można ich dostać. Armin, stwierdził, że jesteśmy odpowiedniego rozmiaru, by je dostać. Dostałyśmy je, ale były pod monstrualną warstwą kurzu, więc nie ręką, a czymś innym. Armin się z nas śmiał, bo byłyśmy zakurzone. Su nie ma poczucia humoru więc dla niej nie było to śmieszne. Armin, powiedział nam byśmy się nie ruszały. I zdjął trochę kurzu z nas. Powiedział nam, że on ustawi szafki na miejsce, a my mamy iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Jednak, Armin dorównuje intelinencją Su i wyciągnął taki wniosek "A morał jaki, wyciągneliśmy z tej historii jest taki by zawsze mieć, ze sobą kogoś mniejszego" Su go jednak poprawiła i dała poprawny. By po prostu nie bawić się z kluczami. Weszli do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Armin od razu zauważył swoją gre. Armin: A teraz musimy znaleść info na temat Sonii. Su: Debrah... Armin znalazł swoją teczke i się zirytwował. NO JAK KURDE MOGLI POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE JEST ZBYT ROZPROSZONY? NO JAK? Mamy dialog, ale jestem zbyt leniwa by go przetłumaczyć. Ok, wychodzimy. Armin mówi nam, że idzie oddać kluczę. Możemy iść, z nim, lub bez. Ja chciałam z nim pobyć dłużej. Zapytałam co o mnie myśli? Zaciekawiło go czemu się pytam. Odpowiedziałam, że po prostu mnie to interesuje. JESTEM IRYTUJĄCA, ALE I TAK MIŁA. Poszliśmy i znalazł P. Frazowskiego. Pożegnaliśmy się i su sobie poszła. Idziemy na plac, spotykamy Kentina. Mówi nam o Alexy, denerwuje go on. My jesteśmy głupie i mówimy, że takowy po prostu go lubi. I tak go to irytuje. Pyta nas o Debrah. My jak zawsze, szukamy informacji. On, nam mówi coś o kasie. My się rozczulamy i mówimy, że szkoła bez Kasa jest pusta. Byłoby spokojniej. My pytamy go czy nie ma jakiś informacji. Mówi nam o magazynie, który widział wczoraj. Ken, chce zpsuć nam nadzieję. My jednak się nie poddajemy. Magazyn może się znajdować w szatni, abo w pomieszczeniu gdzie odbywał się koncert. Idziemy na salę gimnastyczną z Kentin'em i spotykamy Klementynę. Nasza Su się cieszy, że ją widzi. Ta, ją spławia. Wchodzimy do szatni. Su myśli, o Kasie. Nieczego, nie znalazła. Idziemy na plac. NASZ AMBER SPISKUJE PRZECIW NIEJ. <3 Idziemy na korytarz. Spotykamy Lysandra. Su: Wymyśliłeś coś nowego? Lys:Nie. Chciałem, ale (znowu!) zgubiłem swój notatnik. Su:Widziałam go! Jest w szatnii. Lys:Dziękuję. Nie wziełaś go? Su:Nie, zostawiłam go. Lys:W takim razie idę po niego! Do zobaczenia! Su:Do zobaczenia! Mamy koniec dyskusji. Idziemy do sali gdzie osbywał się koncert. Sukamy tejże gazety. Su:Według tej gazety, pokłuciła się ona z gitarzystą(Kas, gra na gitarze) "Produkcja nowego albumu jest zawieszona, puki nie znajdął odpowiedzniego muzyka."Jest bezpiecznie teraz. Ona chce by Kastiel dołączył do jej grupy. Lepiej by się czuła gdybym tego nie wiedziała... Wychodzimy na korytarz i spotykamy Lysandra. Su:Mogę Ci trochę poprzeszkadzać? Lys: Tak, oczywiście. Co się stało? Su: Gitarzysta Debrah odszedł! Chyba, chcę zaciągnąć Kastiela do swojego zespołu! Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał. Na prawdę nie chcę by odchodził.Lysander? Lys: Oh, przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się. Zobaczymy się później. Do zobaczenia.' Su:Do zobaczenia. (Poszedł trochę się spiesząc. Mam nadzieję, że ta historia go nie przeraża. Nie chcę wracać jeszcze do domu, zobaczę czy jest coś jeszcze do zrobienia.) Idziemy chwilę. (Zastanawiam się, co w tej chwili robi Lysander) Wychodzimy na klatkę schodowaą. Spotykamy Violette. Violetta: Alexy jest w dobrym nastroju, z tego co mi powiedział świetnie się z wami bawił! Su: Ach tak? To świetnie! Violetta: To naprawdę miłe, wiesz? To jedyny chłopiec, z którym mogę porozmawiać! Su: To naprawdę przyjemne! Dziękuje! (Chciałabym zapytać się Amber czemu Nataniela, nie ma cały dzień. Ale, widząc potknięcia między nią a Debrah, raczej będę go unikać) Debrah: O! Tu jest osoba której szukałam! Cięszko Cię znaleść wiesz? Su: Dużo chodzę, po korytarzach. Debrah: Lubię to! Nie często zostaje w tym samym miejscu! Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to ułatwia spotkanie, ale wtedy jest dwa razy gorzej! Su: Chyba. Debrah:Podobno zadawałaś dużo pytań o mnie! Jesteś zaintrygowana? Su:Troszeczkę. Debrah:(Mówi coś czego nie rozumiem) Su:(Graj uczciwie) Nie rozmawiałam z tobą z prostego powodu. Nie ufam Ci, ale mimo wszystko nauczyłam się o tobie, że uczucia się nie zmieniają. Debrah:Masz tą zaletę, że jesteś szczera. Czym sobie zasłużyłam na taką opinie? Wszyscy mówią, że jesteś bardzo miła, z wyjątkiem Amber. Ale, ona się nie liczy. Su: Również szukałaś informacji o mnie? Debrah: Powiedz. Twoje imię było dzisiaj często wspominane. Czemu? Su: Oh, jesteś zbyt wystraszona i zaintrygowana, że nie przyszłaś by bezpośrednia zadać mi pytanie? Debrah:Haha, jaka subtelna. Su:Teraz jeśli mi wybaczysz, mam coś do zrobienia. Debrah:Co mogę zrobić byś miała lepsze zdanie o mnie? Nie jestem zła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Su: Mówili mi to samo. Debrah: Więc czemu? Więc czemu nie zaufać "im"? Bo chcę by Kastiel poszedł, ze mna? Su:Dla tego, ale także dlatego, że nie mam opinii trzech osób w tej szkole, a ich opinie znaczą dla mnie dużo. Deb.:Trzech osób? Su:Lysander nie wspominał Cię, a przynajmnie nie do końca. On po prostu powiedział, że Kas jest twoim Ex. Deb:On nie jest zbyt rozmowny więc, wiele się nie dowiesz. Jestem także, zaskoczona że powiedział Ci, o tym. Su: Dzisiaj nie Kasatiela, nie mogłam go zapytać. Deb:On powie, że jestem ex-dziewczyną Kastiela, ale to przeszłość. Su:I... nie widziałam Nataniela, albo go dziś nie było. Deb:Ah... Dbasz o to co on mówi? Su:Tak. Deb.:Nie powinnaś, on jest nałogowym kłamcą. Su:NIE powinnyśmy, wogule rozmawiać o Natanielu. Deb:... Su:(I zaczęłyśmy iść) Deb:Minuta. Su:(Złapała mnie za rękę) Co teraz? Deb: ........................................................... Su:(Wydaję się, że musi szybko myśleć.) Deb:Ok, ok. W tym wypadku nie mam wyboru. Chcesz usłyszeć jedną krótką historie Silvergun? Su:Tak! Szczególnie chcę stracić rękę! Deb: Chodź ze mną do piwnicy. Tam będzie trochę ciszej by rozmawić, jestem pewna. Su:(Miałam rację. Wcale nie jest taka idealna.) Deb:Idziemy? Su:... Deb:Silvergun! Nie mart się nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić! Su:Idę... Idziemy do piwnicy. Teraz Debrah opowie nam całą prawdę. Deb:Cóż. Tutaj jest doskonale. Su:O czym chciałaś mi opowiedzieć? Deb:Ja, Kastiel i Nataniel. Zanim zaczęła się moja kariera Ciebie tu nie było. Ale, masz prawo wiedzieć, bo jesteś na drugim miejscu pod względem urody! Su:(Najgorsze jest to, że nie słyszę, żadnej ironii w jej głosie. Tak jakby, była w jej oczach jakąś "piękną osobą") Deb: Jesteś gotowa? Nie będę powtarzać dwu krotnie. 15 Kas - zadowolenie.png|Reakcja - Zadowolenie 15 Kas - niezadowolenie.png|Reakcja:Niezadowolenie 15 Kas - normalna.png|Reakcja:Normalna W tejże, rekonstrukcji jesteśmy Debrah. Dam sceneery jak szkoła wyglądała. Deb:To było świetne! Co sprawia, że tworzymy dobry duet Kastiel? Kas:Z takim głosem i z moją pro grą, twoezymy doskonały duet. Deb: Prawda, jest taka, że nie wiem co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła. EJ LUDZIE WIEM CZEMU ON NIE LUBI KOTÓW! Bo Debrah go tak nazywała. ''' Kas: To żart, prawda? Deb:Oh nie, ja tylko chciałam wesprzeć mojego małego kotka'. (XDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Kas:N-nie nazywaj mnie tak w liceum... Deb:Oh. Przepraszam, ale jest tyle dziewczyn wokół ciebie, i chcę żebyś wiedział, że jesteś mój! Deb do Su: Widzisz Silvergun? Ja i Kastiel, tworzyliśmy idealną parę. Ty nigdy, nie będziesz takiej tworzyć. Przynajmniej nie z nim. Uwierz. Kas do Deb: Nie zapomnij do mnie później przyjść! Mam cos dla Ciebie. Deb:Nie zapomnę! Za godzinę w klasie? Kas:Jasne! Deb:Tak, do zobaczenia '''Kotku'! Kas:Pff, jesteś niepoprawna. Deb:Wiem! Deb do Su: (Nie umiem tego przetłumaczyć więc dam z google tłumacza z lekką poprawką.) Co mi się nie powiedzieć, to to, że tym razem, jeśli będziemy powtarzać tak często, to dlatego, że dostrzegł mężczyznę do tworzenia pro. Położył duże nadzieje na nas i wiedziałam, że do tego prawo... Miałam wszystko, aby odnieść sukces! Idziemy do klasy B. Deb:(Cóż jestem tu sama. Zwięłam telefon by zadzwonic do kierownika/gospodarza) Deb do telefonu: Hej! Tu Debrah, wszystko ok? Tel:Oh, cześć Debrah. Jesteś gotowa do tej słynnej audycji? Deb:Tak! Powtarzałam ją każdej nocy! Tel:A... Twój przyjaciel i gitarzysta? Deb:Oh, On.. Więc... Tel:Jakiś problem? Deb:I... Ja nie wiem, czy mogę pwoiedzieć... Tel: Deb, wiem że to twój chłopak, ale to nie powód by go ochraniać. Jeśli coś z nim nie tak, chcę o tym wiedzieć. Deb:... Deb do Su:Kochałam Kastiela. Licealny romans, albo kariera piosenkarki... Wybór był prosty. Po prostu byłam, ofiarą okoliczności. Deb: Przestał trenować ze mną. Zaczął podpisywać autografy dla innym studentom. Ja... Ja myślę, że lepiej jak go zostawie. Tel:Masz rację Deb. Zadzwonię do niego by mu to przekazać. Deb:Dzięękuję (Bingo) Telefon:Tuuut*Tuut*Tuut* Deb: OH AH! Żegnaj Kastiel! Przepraszam, ale nie chcę by twoje imię było na okradce płyty! I TU NAGLE NATANIEL. Nat:To jest piękne, miłość... Deb: N-Nataniel! Słyszałeś wszystko? Nat:... Deb: (Wyszedł z pokoju, nie mówiąc ani słowa)-Czekaj! Nathaniel! To nie to, co myślisz! Łazimy trochę po szkole i spotykamy Lysandra. Takowy o dziwo ma taki sam strój. gbggfyf5y6.png|Reakcja:Zawstydzenie nataniel zadowolony.png|Nataniel:Zadowolenie xcf gdvfgd.png|OK NAT KIEDYŚ JESZCZE FEJS PALMA NIE ROBIŁ Deb:Cześć Lysander! Widziałeś Nataniela? Lys:Nie. Deb:Wiesz, gdzie on może być? Lys:Nie, przepraszam. Deb:Ok, w porzątku.(Damn muszę go znaleść, zanim coś powiedział!) Deb do Su: Rozumiesz o co chodzi Lysandru? Jak on z tobą rozmawia... Zastanawiam się co on w tobie znalazł... Łazimy po szkole. Widzimy Kastieal. Deb:K-Kastiel?(Proszę, powiedz mi że ten idiota nic nie powiedział!) Kas:Kastiel? Nie mam już prawa nazywać mnie "Kotek"? (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Deb:Haha. Tak, oczywiście. Kotek, nie widziałeś Nataniela? Kas:On? Widziałem go wcześniej, poprosił mnie, aby zmniejszyć głośność trochę w czasie prób Deb: To jest już nudne, nie uważasz? Kas:On ma wymagającą matkę i Ojca. Musi zrobić dobre wrażenie. Deb: To już nie wygląda dobrze...Nie ma czasu, na szkołę, aby uzyskać dobre stopnie, to jest przerażające! Kas:Z taką siostrą, też bym spędzał więcej czasu w szkole. Deb do Su: Co sprawia, że jesteś w stanie bronić Nataniela? Silvergun już rozumiesz co się stało? Kas: Jesteś blada, dobrze się czujesz? Deb: (Położył rękę na jej czole) Tak, oczywiście! Tylko muszę...! (Szybko, zanim Nataniel powie coś innym!) Idziemy do pokoju gospodarczego. Deb:(T-tutaj jest) Natanie: Nic nie mów. I tak nie uwieżę, że to co usłyszałem to nieporozumienie. Deb:N-Nat, kocham Kastiela. Ale, n-nigdy nie zrobiłabym tego sama. Nataniel:Przestań mnie tak nazywać, nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Doskonale o tym wiesz. Deb: Nie, ale możemy być kimś więcej... Jestem pewna. Nat:Przestań, opowiadać te głupoty! Deb: (Zbliżyła się do niego lekko uśmiechając. ) Zawsze, zżerałeś mnie wzroskiem. Chciałeś mnie, prawda? JEZUS MARIAN JAKIE AKCJE Nat: Dobrze udajesz. Nie jesteś w moim typie. Deb:Jestem pewna, że jest odwrotnie. ( Kładę moje ręce, na jego klatkę piersiową. Popychając niznacznie, na biurko nauczycielskie) Nat:Debrah. Nie przeliczaj się. Myślisz, że możesz mieć wszysko w mgnieniu oka. Ale, nie ze mną. Deb:Chodź. To będzie nasz mały sekret. Jesteś bardzo zorganizowany, to bardzo wygodne. Nat: ZOSTAW MNIE NATYCHMIAST ZANIM ZOSTANĘ GRZESZNY! Deb:Nat-t proszę. Mogłabym złamać sercę Kastiela, ale ona na to nie zasługuje. Nat:To prawda. Nikt na to nie zasługuję. Na taką żmiję jak ty. Daj.Mi.Wyjść. Deb:Nie. (Oplotłam jego ręce, wokół mojej talii.) Kas: Co do...? Deb: K-kastiel? (To żart, co on tutaj robi?) Nataniel:(Szybko zdjął ręce z mojej talii) Kas:J-jakim prawem ty..? Deb:Kotku, to nie to co myślisz..,. Kas:NIE BROŃ GO! Deb:(Uważa, że to Nat. się do mnie przyczepił! Szczęście znowu się do mnie uśmiechneło.!) Nat:Uspokój się Kastiel! Jak ten bachor powiedział to nie to co myślisz! Posłuchaj 30 sekund i... AŁA Deb:(Kas walnął go w policzek, z taką siłą, że aż upadł na ziemię.) Kas:Debarh! Idź stąd, szybko! JESTEM GOTOWY GO ZABIĆ! AŁA Deb:(Nataniel mu oddał) Nataniel: KRETYNIE WYSTARCZY POSŁUCHAĆ! NAWET, NIE MASZ POJĘCIA CO TA SUKA O TOBIE MYŚLI! (grace-suka) Deb do Su: To była pierwsza walka Kastiela i Nataniela. Kim, Iris, Lysander i Amber, byli podzieleni. Widziałam, tą scenę byłam zafascynowana obrotem wydarzeń. Byłam biedną małą Debrah. Genialne, nie? Znowu łazimy po szkole.Spotykamy Amber. Amber:NIGDY CI NIE WYBACZĘ! Deb:Nie wybaczysz, czego? Amber:Skłucenie mojego brata i Kastiela! Deb:Na początku też nie specjalnie się lubili, więc strarty nie ma. Amber-Ale, też się nie nienawidzili! Mogli zostać przyjaciółmi! Mogłam być bliżej Kastiela! Deb:(Amber. Ona nigdy się nie nauczy) Szukamy Kastiela. Kas:(Rozmawia z Iris) Deb:Kotku, nie powinieneś... Tak mi przykro... Powinieneś lubić go bardziej... Zrobię, cokolwiek... Tylko powiedz mi.. Kas:Iris, możesz dać nam chwilę spokoju? Deb:(Co się dzieje i dlaczego nagle zrobiło się tak zimno?) Iris:Tak, przepraszam Kastiel. Deb:(Odrazu wyszła z pokoju) Kas:Przed chwilą dzwonił do mnie kierownik/menager. Deb: I-i dobrze? Kas:To dla tego jesteś taka blada? Deb:Przykro mi kotku... Naprawdę starałam się go przekonać, aby Cię zatrzymać, ale pomyśl tylko, że najpardzopodobniej... To po prostu jest smutne... Kas:Co za dzień... Moja dziewczyna jest nękana, przez jakiegoś dupka, i po tym wszyskim musi iść bezemnie. Chyba będziemy znacznie mniej się widywać, po tym. Deb:Patrz na realia kotku... To nawet nie jest warte kontnuacji. Kas:C-co? Deb:Zamierzam nagrać album, jeździć po innych miastach. Lepiej teraz to zakończyć, a nie po miesiącu przerwy i z powodu kłótni. Kas: Teraz? Żartujesz sobie? Deb:Nie, kotku. Nawet, nie wiesz jak mi przykro. Deb do Su:W tym momencie zerwałam z Kastielem. On nie wygrał. Błagał mnie bym z nim została albo... ale to było denerwujące! I wszystko poszło bardzo dobrze dla mnie! I wyszliśmy z flashbacku. Deb: I jak? Podobała Ci się moja historia? Dawny korytarz 2.jpeg Dawna Sala A.jpeg Dawny ogród.jpeg Dawna sala gimnastyczna.jpeg Dawny dziedziniec.jpeg Dawny pokój gospodarzy.jpeg Su: Dlaczego... ty mi to powiedziałaś? Naprawdę myślisz, że mam zamiar milczeć?! Deb: Cóż. Wszyscy mi ufają, nawet jeśli spróbujesz opowiedzieć to wszystko to i tak nikt Ci nie uwierzy. Nikogo nie obchodzi co on mówi, był zazdrosny o dziewczynę kolegi i chciał mu ją ukraść. Nikt tobie nie uwierzy... NIGDY. Su:... Deb:Jestem zachwycona tą rozmową! Su: (Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.) Deb:Do zobaczenia silvergun! Nie zapominaj, każdy myśli, że jesteś miła i Cię lubie. Byłaby wielka szkoda, gdybyś tak nagle to wszystko straciła. Więc, z góry wygrałam. Su:(Wyszła z piwnicy. Zostałam tam długo po tym.) (Kur*a, co mogę zrobić?) (Nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Miałam prawo być podejrzliwa, ale nie mogę z nikim rozmawiać. Nawet, jak robiłam badania na jej temat, chłopcy uważali, że jestem paranoikiem) (A ja nawet, nie wiem co się dzieje z Kastielem i Natanielem, ani dlaczego ich dzisiaj nie było. To jeden z najgorszych dni w moim życiu) ?:Silvergun? Teraz wszystko zależy z kim masz wyższy lovometr. Jeśli z Lysiem to tą pierwszą jak z bliźniakami to tą drugą. Spotkałam Lysia. On także nie wie co się dzieje, z Kasem. Otrzymałam taką ilustrację - Plik:9ht1nb.jpg BRAWO! UKOŃCZYŁAŚ ODCINKE 15 <3 Ej! Pisałam to 7 godzin :< Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rozpiski